Human and Demon
by LithonielPwnz
Summary: Nero believes himself to be a demon while Kyrie sees him as a human. But when Kyrie is captured by a mysterious figure, will Nero finally be able to accept his demon side? Rated M for graphic violence, sexual themes, and strong language.
1. On a Roof

**Ello people of the world. This be-eth my first fanfic. I know it starts all mushy at first, but I'll try my best to get at the action as fast as possible.**

**P.S. NERO IS THE HAWTEST DMC CHARACTER EVAR BESIDES VERGIL AND DANTE! =D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late at night, and I lay on top of the roof of a small building, looking up at the stars. Not much happened in Fortuna, God, it was so boring. Most of the citizens were asleep at this time, except for probably two people. Next to me lay possibly the most beautiful being on Earth.

She was lying next to me, her arm across my stomach, keeping as close to me as possible. I doubt she was looking at the stars with me, knowing her she probably had her eyes closed. "It's so nice to finally have some quiet," she told me in a whisper, like she was too afraid to talk too loud.

I just had to agree. I had been so busy lately since I became the new Supreme Commander of the Order of the Sword. Plus, Kyrie was still grieving the loss of her older brother, Credo. Sanctus… that bastard. It felt good to destroy him by my hand after all he had done.

It's been a year since Sanctus opened the Hell Gate. One year… wow, time flew by. Fortuna had been completely rebuilt in just a few months, thanks to my demonic arm. I've gotten used to this arm, and most of the people of Fortuna have gotten used to seeing me with it. Guess that's good, I'm not a fan of getting attention.

I felt Kyrie's hand touch my demon arm. Ever since I defeated Sanctus, she was never afraid of me or my arm. That made my life easier, since my heart nearly shattered when she had first seen my arm. "You know, it actually feels normal," she told me.

I wasn't much of a talker, never was. I was more of a listener. Kyrie never seemed to mind, she knew how I was.

I heard her sigh. _Guess I shouldn't leave her talking to herself, _I thought to myself. I slipped my demonic fingers in between her fingers, so our hands were intertwined. I lifted both our hands up, so I could look at them without having to move my head. In a way, both of our hands looked perfect with each other. Kyrie's hand looked so beautiful against my glowing blue palm; it sort of made my hand look like a monster ready to devour its prey. I sighed as I lowered our hands back onto the ground. Kyrie seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You're not a monster, Nero," I heard her say. I finally spoke. "Kyrie, you're a normal person. You have no idea what it's like to have this stupid thing," I said, lifting our hands up a little to refer to my arm. "You're the same Nero you've always been. The only thing changed is your arm, nothing else," she insisted. I sighed again, choosing to go silent. I didn't want to argue with her.

She refused to let go of my hand. I didn't care, I was just glad she wasn't afraid of it. A demon… could I be one? _A descendant of Sparda._ That's what Sanctus told me I was. But I'm not like those other demons that I fought before. I look human, I kind of _feel_ human. But at the same time, I _feel_ like a demon. I don't know what the hell I'm saying, but that's the best way to put it.

"I gotta go on the lookout for some demons," I muttered. I stood up, as did Kyrie, still holding onto my arm. I could feel her staring at me. I bit my lip, trying my best not to look at her. Her gaze began to burn into my skin, and I finally looked at her.

I don't know how someone so beautiful could love someone like me. I stared at her beautiful brown eyes, shining even in the dark. Her lips were a light pink color, so soft, just as soft as her skin. I saw her lips form into a smile, probably because I was blushing. "I'll see you sometime then," she said; I could sense she was a little sad, but I had a duty to do. "Yeah," was all I could get out, since I was too busy staring at her goddess-like face.

_Snap out of it, you dumbass. _"Bye," I said quietly. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips gently. She kissed back, and I backed away before I could get distracted again. She smiled again. "Bye." I turned around and ran toward the edge of the building, telling myself I had a job to do. I jumped off the building and landed on the ground with a small thud seconds after. I ran down a small path, ready to protect Fortuna, as usual.


	2. The Hell?

**Good people of the world, I bring-eth (yeah I like to end some words in "-eth" _) you part two of my story.**

**P.S. Nero is hawt.**

**P.S.S. Half-demons are hawt**

**P.S.S.S. I'm done with the P.S.'s XD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The wind blew hard against my face, my snow white hair flying wildly. Ever since I gained my arm, I've gained reflexes and speed no ordinary human could possibly do. I have to admit, the benefits of this arm have really helped me.

I listened carefully for anything suspicious. Those damned demons are like annoying mosquitoes, just flying at you, just hoping to decapitate your head.

My keen, demonic ears heard nothing. Good. I was so sick of fighting those fucking Scarecrows. They were the only fucking demons that popped up. I mean, for the love of God, at least give me a fucking challenge.

I suddenly stopped, but I didn't even think about stopping, it happened automatically. _What the hell?_ I turned my head and saw a blurry figure flying right at me. _Shit._

I didn't even have time to react. Whoever the hell was coming at me was probably faster than me. I felt something fly right through my stomach, blood flying everywhere. The next thing I know, I was on the ground.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed out angrily. I looked down at my stomach to see what exactly stabbed right through me. It was a sword, apparently. The material of the sword _looked_ like steel, but I highly doubted that it was. It had a bone shaped cross guard with a skull around its hilt, looking like it was screaming at me or something. The handle's end was split, opening to the outside, looking like spikes. I could swear that sword looked way too familiar.

"D-Dante?!" I said, looking up at the figure. He was wearing a black cloak, the hood covering most of his face. I couldn't really confirm if it was really Dante.

I saw him smirk, and then he yanked the sword right out of me, blood squirting out and following his blade. I healed just as soon as the sword was out of me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I said through my teeth. He said nothing, still smirking. It was pissing me off.

"Usually you love to yap like an old lady," I said with a scowl. He still didn't answer me. "Fine, then I guess you won't complain _when I kick your ass_!" I threw my demonic arm out, and a blue hand-shaped aura of some sort flew out of my arm. I watched it fly right at Dante.

It wasn't until the blue hand disappeared that I noticed Dante wasn't there. "Wh-what?!" I quickly stood up and looked around, but he was long gone. "_Dammit!_" I screamed out so loud it echoed through the empty streets. I stood there, my face red with anger. "That son of a b-" I couldn't even finish my insult, because I then heard the scream of the most beautiful woman in the world.


	3. That Bastard

**Geez everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with school, but now that I have some free time, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran frantically through the now crowded streets. The demons had begun to attack the citizens, all of them running to try to escape the horror. I ignored the screams and cries. The cries of those being attacked… the cries of those dying… the cries of the children as they saw their parents being murdered. I ignored it all, just for her. My goddess. People were depending on me. People I grew up with. But I ignored them. _Let them die. Kyrie is all that matters._ These thoughts weren't mind. They never were. What the hell was going on with me?

I tried to remember just where the scream had come from. It echoed in my mind. _Think Nero… think._

_The Opera House._

Once I realized, I ran as fast as I could. Faster than normal. So motivated to protect my beloved. _Kyrie… _

I was too fast for the Scarecrows, for the Bianco Angelos. Hell no. Not even the strongest demon in the universe could stop me.

I barged into the Opera House. Still no sign of resistance. Just what the hell was going on?

It was quiet. Much too quiet.

I took out my lucky Blue Rose. Besides my Red Queen, it was the only weapon I could trust. I didn't realize why the hell I would even think about shooting Dante with it. Common sense left me a long time ago, the very moment I heard her scream.

I walked cautiously, not knowing if Dante, or maybe some demons, were going to pop out of nowhere. The Opera House was pitch black, with the exception of a few lights that were on, but nonetheless dark. My demonic eyes helped me see better. No. Dante wasn't going to get me this time.

"Hey kid," I heard a terrible voice say.

All of the lights suddenly shut on, and there he was, standing on Sparda's statue. But it was not he I was interested it. It was the girl over his shoulder. Seeing her sparked my anger inside. I could feel my hair standing up, my face burning.

"_Let her go_," I demanded, my voice cold, not sounding like me. I saw his nasty grin, and it made me even angrier.

"Or what?" he said, the joking tone in his voice really pissing me off. "Wittle Nero's gonna hurt me?"

"_I'll show you hurt you fucking asshole_!" I charged at him.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to a wall, a sword right in my stomach.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, looked down at Dante's sword.

"Kid, I gotta admit. You have anger problems. You bipolar or something?"

I looked at his shoulder only to see Kyrie wasn't there. "Wh-where- where is she?!" I didn't need an answer, because right behind him was a blonde in revealing clothes I didn't give a shit about. She was holding Kyrie, grinning.

"Trish, this might get a bit messy. Take little Good Two Shoes and head back to Devil May Cry. Me 'n wittle Nero here need to have a chat-"

"_You're fucking wrong if you think you're gonna fucking take her away!" _I growled. I grabbed the blade of his sword and pulled it right out, blood flying right on his jacket. I raised my Devil Bringer and threw a punch at him, but he was gone.

"_Come out you fucking pansie_!" I shouted out, taunting him. I unsheathed my Red Queen and looked around for the bastard.

I sensed him above me, so I looked up, and shot a blue fist right at him, but he deflected it with his sword.

"Damn kid, at least be a little more motivated," he said.

I jumped up right at him. By now I was able to see the blue aura that surrounded me. My demonic arm was glowing even brighter. Surely, I was able to beat this fucking idiot.

When I was close enough, I attacked him with so many blows it was all a blur, but somehow he still managed to block it. I was hitting hard, so hard that the _ching _noise when our swords collided would have probably damaged a human's hearing. Still, there was that smirk on his face. _That fucking smirk._

"Hey, kid. You got a bit better!" he said. Why the fuck wasn't he troubled?!

"_I'll show you better,"_ my voice no longer growled, but it was deeper, and came with an echo. My aura formed into a spectral blue demon, appearing on my back, imitating everything I did. The Yamato appeared in my demonic hand. Great, now I had two weapons. Now I could beat this fucking asshole.

Now I faster. Much, much faster. I kept hitting him, so fast I could tell he was having a hard time keeping up. I had him. He was fucking dead.

"Oh I see how it is!" he said, that fucking smirk still there. How the fuck could I get rid of it!?

"Then it's time to use my power," he continued.

It happened all too fast, faster than me. One second, I saw him glow red, the next second, I saw myself on the floor, and the second after, it was pitch black.

I lost.


	4. The Subconscious

**Oh mah gawd people. It's almost the end of the school year, so I took advantage of the free time I got and put this chapter together before things got REALLY busy. So here's chapter 4, and I made it super long. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Nero's still smexaaaay =D**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Awaken, you worthless little prick.**_

_**Wake up.**_

_**How will you save Kyrie if all you're going to do it fucking nap for the rest of your life?**_

_**WAKE UP!!!**_

I opened my eyes immediately. Wait, something was wrong. I looked around frantically. Nothing. There was nothing within sight.

Everything was pitch black.

This wasn't the opera house. This… this wasn't even a place. Where the hell was I?

The one color that stood out in this black environment was the blue that came out of my arm.

I was standing up too, which was weird because I could've sworn I fell on my backside.

_**Ugh, look at you. You look like some clueless, lost child. It's pathetic.**_

Where was that voice coming from? I looked around, wondering who the hell was insulting me.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice echoing into the nothingness.

_**Of course, you don't know me, do you Nero?**_

"You apparently know me," I told the voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

_**Look at your arm, Nero.**_

I looked down at my demonic. I stood back a bit, it was glowing wildly. "Wh-what the hell? What did you do to my arm!?"

Blue energy suddenly shot out of the palm of my evil hand and stopped a few feet in front of me. It began to take the shape of a person. Slowly, it turned solid.

When it turned into an actual person, a gasp escaped my lips. "D-Dante?!"

The person in front of my looked exactly like Dante, except his hair was spiked up, and he had a more unfriendly and serious face.

"I'm not Dante, dumbass."

He sounded a lot more different than Dante, too. Who the hell was this guy?

"Well… if you're not Dante, then who are you?" I asked.

"Vergil."

"Alright _Vergil_. What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you?" He chuckled, like I was stupid or something. "Nero, I believe it is YOU who needs ME."

These little riddles of his were really starting to piss me off. "Listen asshole! I'm sick of this! You better tell me what the fuck's going on or I'll-"

"You'll what Nero? Kill me?" He chuckled again. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"The fuck you mean impossible?"

"Look at your arm."

I looked down, but my eyes widened in shock when I saw that my demonic arm was no longer there, instead it was a regular human arm, just like I used to have. A small gasp escaped my lips. A human arm, something I wanted for so long.

"What did you do…?" I whispered. I looked up at him, only to see that he was slightly smirking. "Stop fucking smirking, you look like that asshole Dante when you do that!"

"I'm his twin brother, stupid ass," he said. "I'm practically you Nero. That arm of yours is me. That arm of yours is the only reason why you've made it so far. It was all me Nero. All. Me."

I looked down again, this time my demonic arm was back in its rightful place. "Why me…? Why… no, HOW?"

"Well Nero, I died a very long time ago," he began to explain. "Thanks to Dante. However, as a true son of Sparda, I would never give up so easily, not even after death. I pretty much possessed you, a young toddler. You, however, were not ready to receive MY power. Instead, I waited until I was sure you were ready, waiting until that very day that demon attacked you. I truly awakened, and so formed that arm of yours to give you real demonic powers."

"You're… the reason I'm a monster?" I looked at my glowing blue palm. This was a lot to take in for me, considering all the shit I'd been through.

"Not a monster, Nero. An advanced living being. You are what many humans wish to be."

"A fucking demon?! People want to be a demon!? Well, I don't! I don't want to deal with any of this shit! All I ever wanted was to live happily ever after with Kyrie! Now that I'm involved with this demon shit that dream of mine sure as hell ain't happening!"

"You think if you were a regular human that'd still happen? Remember all the battles you've fought with that arm. With MY power. Imagine what'd happen to you AND Kyrie if none of that happened!"

This silenced me. He had a point, if it wasn't for the arm, I would sure as hell have been dead.

"Now are you going to fucking cry, or are you going to go out there, kill Dante, and get Kyrie back?!"

My lower lip quivered. Remembering Kyrie was just too painful, I was too afraid to think what was happening to her.

"Alright," I muttered after the long silence. "But, just what the hell do you get out of all of this?"

I saw him smirk again. Just his face pissed the fuck out of me. He looked exactly like Dante, without the clever, dumbass look to him. "The pleasure of killing Dante," he said, almost sounding like a snake.

"Oh, and another thing. Why am I not dead?"

"Knowing Dante, I think he WANTS you to come after him. Thing is, you must learn to master your- well, OUR power if you're going to defeat him. Your body still cannot keep up with my real power, only a fraction. Even your Devil Trigger is only a piece of my power."

"So… how will I be able to train?"

"We're in your subconscious. I will mentally train you. Trust me, I'll be able to make it work. Right now, what you must do is leave Fortuna. There's a pretty good chance Dante is in his little business, Devil May Cry."

"Where the hell is that?" I had no idea where this Devil May Cry place was. Shit, I didn't know anything out of Fortuna.

"I'll lead you there myself," he said simply. "I'm a part of you, remember?"

I looked down at the completely nothingness beneath my feet. My God, my subconscious was fucking empty.

"Now-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Would you have some kind of idea why Dante would turn on me like that and kidnap Kyrie?"

"Honestly, I do not know. We'll see when we meet up with him, I suppose."

Damn. Not even a clue as to why that asswipe would do something like this.

"Now. Leave."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened again. This time it was not the black nothingness of my subconscious. No, it was me, back at the Opera House. The screams of the citizens earlier were no longer heard. In fact, it was dead silent. I got up from the floor and ran over to the Opera House's doors. I opened them, only to see daylight and a few damaged cars. That was all… no dead bodies, or anything.

_**Dante's little demon army didn't kill them, only scared them off.**_

They were hiding then. Good, at least the city itself was safe. I started to feel guilty on the thoughts I had earlier when running to the Opera House for Kyrie.

I suddenly ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. The faster I left the city, the faster I'd get to Kyrie. I passed by crashed cars, clouds of smoke. A cat or two ran across the street before I crushed them with my feet. I tried to run faster, and faster.

I wasn't even panting when I left the city, I continued to run. This was what I was destined for. To save a life, but not just any life.

The love of my life.


End file.
